La Carta
by One true blog
Summary: Kano quiere decirle lo que siente a Kido, sin embargo tienes muchas dudas de hacerlo o no. O es así hasta que descubre que la chica tiene un admirador secreto, ahora hará lo que sea para descubrir quien es el sujeto que le envía cartas de amor a su chica. Y ganarle. Primer fic que hago de Kagerou, espero les guste.


Fic que salio de mis momentos de oseo de mi otp de kagerou, espero que les guste ;;)

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de Jim.

* * *

-Vamos Seto sé que no te gusta esto pero es solo una vez, es por tu mejor amigo recuerdas- trataba de convencer al grandote.

-Ya te dije que lo sentía Kano pero no me gusta usar mis poderes y menos para algo tan serio como eso –respondió con cierta seriedad y sorprendentemente dureza en sus palabras.

Hubo un pequeño lapso de silencio entre los dos, obviamente el rubio no se iba a quedar así, realmente necesitaba de la ayuda de los poderes de su amigo. ¿Para qué? Bueno era para algo bastante simple, se había dado cuenta de que realmente le gustaba alguien, sin embargo ese alguien no era la clase de persona a la que lees con facilidad, le costaba mucho saber que era lo que aquella persona sentía o pensaba acerca de él. Por eso necesitaba que su amigo le leyera la mente a su chica especial.

Viendo que pedirlo de forma directa no servía, solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer…Sobornar a su amigo.

-¿Ya te dije que es mi cumpleaños? –rompió el silencio con ese comentario que no parecía la gran cosa.

-Sabes bien que odio las mentiras Kano.

-No en serio es mi cumpleaños y sabes cuál sería el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podrías darme –movía las manos con cierto dramatismo- ¡Algo de ayuda en esto!

-Sigo sin entender como alguien como tú no puede ir y preguntarle de forma directa, por dios es solo Kido la conoces desde siempre ¿Cómo te avergüenzas tanto? –Suspiro un poco – Además ya has salido con otras chicas antes.

-¿Y como a ti te avergüenza decírselo a Mary? Ves estamos en la misma situación- respondió con su típico tono burlón, hiso una larga pausa y agrego –Además todas esas veces ellas me lo han pedido y esta vez realmente quiero salir con ella pero no se qué haría si me rechazara –esto último lo dijo con un tono más serio o triste.

-Luego veo si te ayudo o no, pero si lo hago ten por seguro que no usare mis poderes para leerle la mente a Kido, te ayudare a mi manera ok.- realmente se había enternecido con la extraña sinceridad de su amigo.

-Genial ¿Cuándo empezamos? –volvió a su actitud normal, burlona y misteriosa.

-Eso es sorpresa, ahora te dejo tengo clases de biología, oh y Kano recuerda te conozco desde los 6 años, se que tu cumpleaños es en 2 meses.

Vio como su amigo entraba a su respectivo salón y luego de eso decidió irse a su respectiva clase. Y así se esperanzo de que su amigo lo ayudase, dado que Seto pasaba más tiempo con Kido de lo que el mismo lo hacía, ellos 2 eran compañeros de clase y siempre se sentaban juntos, mientras que el estaba en el salón de al lado con Momo.

"Con Seto todo esto está resuelto" pensó bastante confiado el rubio esperando a que las clases de ese dia terminasen, puede que su amigo no fuese un Casanova o que nunca haya salido con ninguna chica, pero si había algo que Seto hacia muy bien y era entenderse con la "Líder", es mas el incluso podía prevenir lo que ella quisiese hacer sin siquiera leer su mente. Con ayuda de su amigo nada saldría mal.

O al menos eso fue lo que pensó, porque al final de la hora cuando ya tenía que devolverse a casa paso algo que hiso que sus planes se dieran vuelta.

La líder como siempre estaba recogiendo sus cosas en los casilleros para marcharse a casa y llegar antes que el resto a la base, y justo en el momento en que ella abrió su casillero una pequeña carta en sobre rosa cayó al piso, era más que obvio que se trataba de la carta de un admirador. Esto era algo que Kano nunca se habría esperado, la mayoría de los chicos de su escuela estaban enamorados de Momo y los que no casi nunca miraban a Kido, es mas ella pasaba cien por ciento desapercibida ante los chicos, los pocos que notaban su presencia o eran sus amigos o le tenían miedo, pero el resto ni sabía que la chica existía.

El se acerco sigilosamente donde estaba ella, necesitaba tomar la carta y saber quien se la había enviado, a toda costa, necesitaba saber quien era su competencia.

-Oh pero que esto- dijo arrebatándole la carta a la peli verde y saliendo corriendo lo más rápido que pudo del lugar.

-Hey eso no es de tu incumbencia- grito la líder persiguiéndolo.

Corrió por todos los pasillos lo mas rápido que pudo, hasta que llego donde había un grupo bien grande de gente, ahí cambio su apariencia por la de una chica para que la peli verde no lo notase, luego de eso aprovecho a la multitud y llego hasta el baño de hombres, ahí volvió a tener su apariencia de siempre y entro para poder leer la carta en paz.

-Muy bien veamos quien fue el idiota que escribió esto.

-Cuidado con tu vocabulario hijo –salió Kenjirou de la cabina del baño- y dime –dijo mirando intrigado la carta- ¿Quién es la afortunada que te escribió esa carta?

-No lo se aun no la abro –respondió con sencillez. –Pero de seguro debe ser linda –le siguió el ritmo a su nueva mentira haciendo una traviesa sonrisa.

-Oh mi hijo recibiendo cartas de señoritas tan grande que estas –actuó con dramatismo mientras le arrebataba la carta y la abría- Es una lástima que tu padre la lea primero- se burlo.

-Devuélvela viejo – saltaba mientras intentaba agarrarla, pero ahí era uno de los mucho momentos en que su altura le jugaba en contra.

-No – levanto la carta más alto mientras la empezaba a leer- Sabes parece que un chico la escribió por la forma en que está escrita… oh que raro parece que está dedicada a Kido…

-He bueno creo que me confundieron con ella, ya sabes como siempre estamos juntos lo más probable es que confundieron los nombres y listo no crees. Ahora pásamela quiero saber quien la escribió.

-Kano mas te vale devolverle esta carta a Tsubomi y sin reclamos, no te castigare porque también leí la carta, pero ahora la cierras y se la pasas.- hablo curiosamente con una voz autoritaria. Mientras le pasaba la carta en el sobre y se marchaba- Oh y si lees la carta, te espera un gran castigo por metiche…y agradece de que no le contare al resto acerca de esto.

Salió del baño con la carta cerrada en su bolsillo, aun quería saber quien la había escrito, pero no podía ser en la escuela ni en su casa porque Kenjirou lo sabría tenía que buscar otro lugar en donde leerla. Camino por los pasillos no había prácticamente nadie, solo algunos que se quedaban a algunos clubs pero aparte de eso la escuela parecía vacía.

Fue a su casillero a buscar sus cosas para irse, mientras buscaba sintió como la puerta se le cerraba varias veces con fuerza sobre sus brazos.

-¡Kido por favor para! – grito de dolor.

-Devuelve esa carta primero- exigió ella mientras seguía golpeando su brazos.

Saco la carta de su bolsillo y se la paso.

-Lo siento tenia algo de curiosidad –dijo un tanto sincero.

-Si yo igual – ella tomo el sobre y lo abrió, dejando al descubierto el contenido de la carta para que lo vieran él y ella.

Lo que decía era muy simple, era una típica declaración de amor y una invitación a salir, con un sí y un no como opciones a marcar por si quería enviar una respuesta. Lamentablemente estaba firmada de manera anónima.

-Y ¿Qué vas a hacer? –pregunto un tanto deprimido el rubio, al notar su tono de voz uso su poder para parecer alguien alegre y que aquello no le importaba- Saldrás con él o algo así, de seguro será la mejor cita de tu vida imagínalo Kido.

-La botare –respondió seria- si no se quien es, entonces como podre salir con el, además nunca saldría con alguien tan cobarde como para decirlo en persona.

Arrugo el papel y lo boto en la basura, para luego seguir su camino a casa. Kano miro un momento al basurero y ahí se dio cuenta de que si quería realmente a la líder solo tenía una cosa que hacer, ir y desrícelo en persona, sin embargo, ese no era el momento, esperaría el momento correcto y se lo diría sin la ayuda de Seto ni de nadie y sobre todo lo haría a la cara, sin miedo de ser rechazado ni nada.

-Oye ¿No vienes? – se dio la vuelta ella.

-Me estas ofreciendo ir a casa contigo, ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Tsubomi? –se rio él.

-Si no quieres está bien- al decir eso el corrió a su lado. – Por cierto hoy Seto actuó muy extraño la última hora.

-Ya conoces a Seto él es muy extraño la mayor parte del tiempo.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado ;;)


End file.
